rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
The Priest
The Priest are a secretive and advanced human organization created by Michael during around the Dark Ages when demons rose from the Earth sometime after The First Demon Incursion. The maintain order by keeping demons from wreaking havoc, but that soon no longer limited to demonic forces of Hell as The Priest also became servants of balancing the world by defending the public civilians from all forces of supernatural such as monsters, ghost, fairies, deities, etc. Up until the present, they've been operational and maintain a close eye on supernatural occurrences from behind the scenes as the public is unaware of their existence. History Sometime around the AD 1,000, while Raziel came down to Earth and blessed mortal humans with the Mortal Instruments to become Shadowhunters, Michael had a different approach instead of handing humans artifacts/weapons of Heaven. He and his faithful Powers did not wish to directly interfere with human evolution and of course Heaven was preoccupied in fighting the war in Hell, so in order to give humans a fighting chance against the demons topside, he provided limited knowledge of Heaven such as powerful Enochian Exorcism, supernatural protection against evil, and craft weapons or objects capable of fighting demons. Michael wisely selected a certain amount of humans who were loyal in the service of God and granted them the knowledge. "The Priest", the name of their organization of what they were calling themselves set up multiple base of operations in secret underground churches and the main center was located in Rome. They were able to push back the forces of Heaven and banish demons such as The Seven Deadly Sins, Samhain, spiritual demons, Succubus, Incubus, etc. After Heaven succeeded in defeating Hell, all armies of Hell retreated, while a few remained behind. The Priest were in gratitude for Michael's aid and pledged their loyalty to him. Many years passed, The Priest remained operational, even when The Deluge commenced, the Priest did not give in, but their numbers dwindled with time passed by. Demons were hardly around so they practically had no need to function until it wasn't when they realized that demons were hardly the only forces that threatened humanity. Monsters roamed the Earth and they encountered those known as Supernatural Hunters, who hunted other creatures of Supernatural Forces. With their knowledge, The Priest studied other creatures besides monsters such as fairies, deities, and understanding the concept of magic, creating new powerful spells/rituals. They even came up with killing methods that Supernatural Hunters were unaware of being possible. The Priest finally had a new task and that was to protect all of humanity from the supernatural forces. The Priest continued to evolve due to human technological advancement so they would be able to determine where abnormal events would be occurring and checking for strange patterns worldwide. Every Priest also happens to wear a necklace charm of a Pentagram, a symbol of what they represent of being protection against evil forces. While in the past the Priest have worked with hunters, unfortunately many leaders so no need to work with savages that acted like serial killers so they cease their connection and went their separate ways. Known Members Will Sherman (Jack Coleman).jpg|Will Sherman Logan Kruger (Zeljko Ivanek).jpg|Logan Kruger Bruce Edmon (Savior Ally).jpg|Bruce Edmon (Recruit Member) Claire Pelia (Savior Ally).jpg|Claire Pelia (Recruit Member) * Will Sherman * Logan Kruger * Bruce Edmon * Claire Pelia Category:Priest Members Category:Organization Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Rose of God